Angel or Demon
by thedarkness15
Summary: Miki saved by Shiro and was given to Mephisto to put under his protection. She is now 16 and going to attending True Cross but she has a terrible secret that no one must know. She is half Angel and half demon and both side are after her and will not stop unilt she is dead.
1. Prologue

**me: Hi this my first fan fiction. It took me forever to write I hope you like it.**

**Miki: She also doesn't own blue exorcist, she only owns me- wait why do I feel like a slave.**

**Me: Keep talking and you'll be one *evil glare***

* * *

**Prologue**

The little girl was running, breathing hard trying to get away. She had to get away, so THEY don't find her and use her. She had no idea where she was running too. When she did come to a stop, she was in front of an old church. Then she heard it, the sound of the growl was right behind her. She slowly turned around and came face to face with a demon. The demon had taken possession of a dead dog. It smelled like sulfur. The it spoke to her.

"Come my princess of light and dark, my master will be happy to see you."

"N-no..I don't want to go back, you can't make me go." She said with fear in her voice. She step back into the gate. The denom laughed and started to change. It had started to get bigger in size, until it was three times her size. When the demon had charge to grabbing her there was a loud bang. The demon had been shot, there stood in front if the little girl an old man. He had a shot gun in his hand, she knew who he was, an exorcist.

"Damn you exorcist! She is mine to take! The demon had screamed

"I don't think so demon, you won't take take this little one today."

The demon roared and went to attack the old man. He pulled the gun up and fired shots at the demon. The demon was becoming weak and the girl saw her chance and took it.

"No! Wait it's not saf..."

Before the old man could finish his sentence, he saw two wings form from the back of the little girl. But they were two different wings, one white feathered like an Angels and the other black leathered like a demons. He saw the little girl summoned a white sword, from her left hand. The demon wing had changed into another Angel wing. Using her wings, she jump into the air and pulled the sword from seath and sliced the demon killing it. She landed and put her sword back into the seath and sending the sword and on of the white wings back where they came. The girl then slowly turn to face the old man, as the old looked at the small girl he saw that her eyes were two different colors. The right was red like blood and left was white like the clouds. But he also saw fear in them.

"Don't be afraid little one, I won't hurt you. My name is Shiro Fujimoto, what is yours?"

The little girl came closer to the old man called Shiro.

"My name is Miki..." she said in a small voice

"Thank you for saving me Fujimoto."

Shiro couched down to Miki and looked at her

"Your welcome Miki."

Miki was about to say something else but she fainted from pure exhaustion. Shiro caught her and thought to himself (What is she? She no demon or angel and she not human.) Shiropulled out his phone and called the only person that would protect her.

" Hey, it's me I need a favor."

"Oh~Hello, what's the favor that you need~" said a sly voice

"There is a girl here, her name is Miki and I need you to protect her."

"Why would I do this, when I'm doing so much for you already Shiro."

"Because she's different and she has two different wings one of an angels and one of a demons."

"Oh~ Sounds important and I bet both sides are after her. Ok, then I'll take her and become legal guardian. Come drop her off at my office."

"Ok"

After Shiro hung up he looked a Miki, she was sound asleep. She had black hair with white streaksin it. Miki started to stir and she open her eyes. Shiro had her in his arms she needed sleep. He could tell from her face she was exhausted.

"Ugh.."

"Sleep Miki you need it." Shiro said with careness in his voice. He started walking towards the church, there he would use his keys to get where he needs to go.

"Where are we going?" Miki asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm taking you somewhere you'll be safe."

* * *

**Me: So what did you think review and comment please.**

**Miki: So where am I going?**

**Me: Not telling hehehe**

**Miki: Oh really *running***

**Me: No! Stop chasing me! *running away***


	2. Chapter 1- New Day

**Me: I'm back slow updates, I'm a slow typer**

**Miki: Yeah she is and she does not own blue exorcist**

**Me: Why must you make mad. No candy for you. Hahaha**

**Miki: Noooooo**

* * *

Chapter 1

Miki's POV

(10 Years later)

"Wake up~"

I heard the voice but I didn't really want to answer. Until I felt some poke me in the head.

"Noo..."

"Come now it's time to wake up and for you to go to school."

I groaned, as I opened my eyes to my guardian Mephisto Pheles smiling down at me. Somedays I would like to kick the clown. But his the only family I have, I was brought to him when I was six by Shiro Fujimoto and put under his protection. I know why it's because I'm a half demon and half angel. I'm the thing that heaven and hell are after, it also deals with the fact the I'm suppose to either destroy heaven or hell. Heaven doesn't like that idea so they send people to kill me and hell wants me to kill off heaven so they want to use me. Mephisto gives me protection but I think he has his own plans for me.

"Do I really have to get up." I grumble

"Yes, you really have to. So hurry up and get dress."

"Ugh...fine, get out and I'll meet you in your office."

After he left, I got out of bed my tail swishing behind me and went to my closet. I pulled on some black jeans and a black tank top with my black hoodie and put on my combat boots. I combed my long black hair with white streaks and put it in two pigtails. My hair was long, it reached my waist. I had my tail out, I always hated hiding it. I walked back to my bed and grab my headphones and my gloves that were hanging of the bed post. Put them around my neck and had my Ipod in my pocket. I walk to my door, opened it and went to Mephisto's office.

When I walked into Mephisto' office I saw him sitting in his big purple chair. He was waiting for me. I walked up to his desk and waited. He wasn't wearing his top hat and saw that curl bounce when looked up to me.

"As you know True Cross isn't just a normal school, but also a school for exorcist as well."

"Yeah, you told me that already." I replied with a bored tone.

"Very well, you will be attending both schools as student."

My eyes slightly widened, I was surprise. I've been homeschooled since I was brought here.

"Why start now?"

"Because you need to make some new friends. I think this is the perfect time to start." He answered with a smirk. I didn't like it when he did that, it mean he's planning something.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing those ugly pink uniforms."

"Aww, I think you would be cute in it."

"No." I gave him a death glare. There was no way in hell I was going to wear it.

"Fine, I've arranged for you to live in the abandoned boys dorms. There will also be two others that are living there as well. They are brothers, one of them is the half demon."

"The son of Satan is going to school here and I'm going to be living with him. Are you crazy! What if he finds out my secret!" I screamed

"It's your job that he doesn't find out. That NOBODY finds out that you're half angel and half demon."

I looked at him like he was crazy, how in hell was I suppose to keep my secret. It's hard enough hiding my wings and tail, I had to bind my powers to two swords. I had two different tattoos on the palms of my hands, the left was white and the right was red. I wear the gloves to hide them. I growled at the thought of the tattoos.

"Fine, whatever but I'm not hinding my tail as long I was in the dorm. It's hard to hide and gets in my nerves." I growled at Mephisto.

"So be it. Just remember to hind it when you go to school, ok?"

"Hai sir, I'll be heading to the dorm now."

I walked over to Mephisto and gave him a kiss on his head and left. I headed back to my room to pack up but when I got it was already done for me. I smiled and left to the boys dorm, when I got there it was already late and I didn't hear anybody so I went upstairs to pick my room. I picked room 604 and when I walked in my stuff was already there in the center of the room. I looked around the room, it was redone to my liking of course. The bed was new and was black, the floor was a dark maple and the walls were white. There was a new desk by the window and in top was a pink box and two keys. I walked over and opened the box and found a note inside.

Dear Miki,

It seems I forgot to give these. Please wear them, so you can hide your eyes. There are two keys there, one is the key to the dorm and the other is your key to get to cram school. I be by later to show you to your class.

Love,

Mephisto~

I sighed and look in the box and found a pair of black sunglasses. I went to the closest mirror to see what I looked liked. I liked how looked, it made me feel mysterious. I put the glasses back down and started to unpack my stuff. After that was finished I decided to go to bed.

I woke up to a voice yelling, I bolted straight up and looked around. What the hell was that? I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I were a black short-sleeve shirt and black jeans with my black tennis. I grabbed my hoodie and glasses, brushed my hair and stuff it into my hoodie. I opened my door and walked out. When I got down stairs I heard two voices talking and I walked into the room. I saw two guys talking to each other, one had dark blue hair and looked like he just woke up, he had pointed ears from where could see. The other had brown hair and were glasses and three moles on his face and looked like he was ready for school.

"Hello." I said and both turned their head to me.

Yukio's POV

I turned my head to the voice that had spoken. "Hello." was all she said. I looked at her, she was about my height and she was dress in black. Black hoodie, black t-shirt and black shoes. I couldn't really see her face, it was covered by the hoodie.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked

"My name is Miki and I just moved in last night. Nice to meet you, what is your name?"

"My name is Yukio Okumura and this is my older brother Rin."

She walked over and sat with us, and all she had was tea. She starred at Rin.

Rin's POV

"Why do you keep starring at me!" I yelled

"Because it hard to believe that your the son of satan and I'm going to be living with and your brother."

I was shocked and so was Yukio, how did she know I was the son of satan. I looked closely at Miki and saw she was wearing sunglasses inside.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses inside?" I decided to turn the tables on her.

"..." she said nothing, like she was ignoring me.

"Oi, are you listening to me. I'm asking you a question!"

"Nii-san! Your being rude." Yukio scowled at me

"I don't give a damn, she should answer me."

Miki's POV

The son of satan was starting to piss me off. I don't why I was getting yelled at, I stood up from my chair.

"Don't fucking yell at me! I wear these so people don't make fun of you idiot!" I sceamed and stormed out of the room and the building. I was walking when a white dog appeared in front of me. I bent down to pet him and a huge poof of pink and Mephisto was in front of me.

"Hello Miki how was your day, did you get settled into your room?"

"Hey Mephisto, everything was fine until the son of satan pissed me off. Why are you here?"

"Why to show you to your cram class of course~ Do you still have that key I gave you."

I nodded "Ok, follow me." He lead me to a random door.

"Use the key and open the door. The key acts as a portal to the cram school, you can use this on any door."

I opened the door and I saw a hallway with door all the way down. Mephisto closed the door and changed back into a dog.

"Come I'll take you to your class."

Somehow it didn't surprise me that he could talk. He lead to a class and I opened the door. I saw Yukio in the front if the class dress in his uniform, I looked around and saw Satan's son sitting with a girl with blond hair and wearing a pink kimono. I looked and saw seven other people I didn't recognize, two girl one with purple hair and weird eyebrows and girl with Brown hair. There were three boys behind them, one with pink hair and hearts in his eyes, the one next to him had a rebel look with the piercing and a strip of blond in his hair and the third on was a small bald boy with glasses. There was two others in a boy with a puppet and somebody in a hoodie.

"So you the new student I heard about. Please come to the front and introduce your to the class." Yukio said

I nodded my head walk to the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Miki and I hope we can get along." I smiled

"Take any seat you want." Yukio said

"Hai, sempai." I took the seat in the back so I could the whole class. Mephisto followed Me to the back and jump on my lap. I didn't care, Yukio was going on about something but I put on my head phone and tuned everybody out.

(TIME SKIPPED)

Miki's POV

It was time for gym and I saw the others getting chased by the demons, they we're chained so no ore would really get hurt. Rin walked over to me with the blond.

"Oi, I wanted to apologize for early I didn't mean for you to get upset."

I looked up at him and saw he was really apologizing to me.

"It's ok, I lose my temper easy. Who's your friend?" I asked

The blond was surprised that l noticed her. Rin looked behind him.

"Well, introduce yourself." He told the blond. She walked up to me, I stood where I was sitting and looked at her.

"H-Hello, m-my n-name is Sheimi Moriyama. Do you want to be my friend!" she kinda yelled that last part. I smiled at her, she had spunk I could tell you.

"I would love to be friends with you."

She grew this huge smile and she hugged me, I laughed. Then I heard Rin's name along with mine and some kid named Ryuji. It was our to run with the toads, Rin and I slidded down to the area. I was the kid with the blond streak, so he's Ryuji. As I was trying to listen to the teacher Rin and Ryuji were fighting about something. Then I heard "GO" and the two took off so I followed, then I heard loud booms and turn my head and saw the demon chase US. Rin and Ryuji were already ahead of me, but thanks to being half angel and half demon I was also stronger then most people. I caught up with Rin, Ryuji was behind Rin looking pissed. I slowly started to get in front of Rin, when he fell. I stopped and turned to see Ryuji had tripped him. The demon was about to jump when it got pulled back, I sighed relief.

"What did I tell you about fighting!" the teacher was yelling at the two. I shooked my head at them, idiots. The teachs phone went off and he said something about an emergency and was yelling about a kitty. I walked over to Rin and Sheimi and saw they we're talking to Ryuji and the two other boys.

"Does he do that often?" I asked Rin.

"Yeah pretty much"

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head and came face to face to the pink haired boy.

"Well hello my goddess." I looked at him, he seem like a prev for some reason.

"Leave her alone Shima." the boy with the glasses

"So your name is Shima, let me just say the last guy who touched me was no more." I did my I'm going to kill you look, he quick moved his hand.

"So what's your name?" I asked the boy with the glasses

"My name is Konekomaru and this is Ryuji, we just call him Bon." he said I looked over to see Rin and Bon fighting again.

"Ok, I dare you to touch it!" Bon yelled

"No I don't want to die doing something stupid." said Rin

"I'm going then to prove to you."

With that said he went to the area and started towards the demon and then he said "I'm going to defeat satan!" then the girl with the purple hair and weird eyebrows started laughing. I looked at her and then from the corner of my eye I saw the demon jump to Bon. Rin saw it too and jumped to intercepted but I was a little bit faster. There was a big poof of dust and I stopped the demon, it had its mouth on me knocking my glass off me. I looked at it in the eye and growled

"LET ME GO." it got nervous and slowly let go of me, the dust cleared and I grabbed my glasses before I turned around. I saw Rin and Bon staring at me, I put my hand on the demon to calm it down.

"Don't you ever do this again." I yelled

"What the-" Bon started to say

" hell were you thinking! You could've have got hurt!" Rin was yelling at my face. I just walked away and went back to my room. I knew this was going to be an intereasting year.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading. I'll try to make the next one longer. R&R**

**Miki: I want candy...**


	3. Chapter 2- Train

**Me: Hi guys I'm so so so sorry there was so many problems with my internet.**

**Miki: About time I was getting bored**

**Me: Shut up, I don't own blue exorcist**

* * *

Chapter 2

Miki's POV

The bell had rung dismissing the students for lunch. I was walking when I heard loud footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a huge group of students running towards me.I barely jumped in time so I wouldn't get run over.

"What the hell?" I said out loud.

I got curious and followed the mob. I got outside and saw they were heading towards the student store. I saw Yukio with three girls that were talking to. I walked up to him and the girls. The girls saw me and gave me a death glare,I looked at Yukio.

"Hey Yukio what's going-"

Before I could finish Yukio grabbed my arm and looked to the girls.

"Sorry ladies, I said I was going to eat lunch with my brother and Miki today. So if you excuse us."

Without another word I was dragged away, Yukio grabbed Rin on the way. When we finally stopped at the lunch room, I looked over at Yukio.

"What's was that all about Yukio?"

"Sorry, but those girl offered me lunch. So I said that I was having lunch with you guys."

"Well that not very nice."

"Oi! Look at all the food! They have lobster, Italian, everything!"

Yukio and I turned to see Rin drooling at the food. I had to admit the food did look good.

"You pay for your meal ticket over here."

As soon as Rin saw the prices he want crazy, Yukio was trying to hold him down. I started laughing until my sides hurt. Next thing I know we are in Mephisto's office Yukio and Rin are in front of Mephisto's desk. I was sitting on the chair waiting, my eyes started to close.

Yukio's POV

After I had clam Rin down and told him that he doesn't need to starve. We went back to our classes. As we were walking I noticed that Miki was missing, I turned to Rin.

"Where is Miki?"

Rin looked surprised and worried "I thought she was with us, when we left"

I looked around and thought to myself, did we leave her at Mephisto's office? Then I heard footsteps, I turned and saw Miki running at us. She stopped in front of us,

"Why did you leave me with Mephisto!" she screamed at Rin and I, I was going to apologize when Rin cut me off

"It's not your fault, we thought you were with us."

I looked at Miki and I could see that she was upset

"I'm sorry Miki, I didn't realize that you were gone." I said

She looked down so her hair covered her eyes and without another word she walked away

Miki's POV

I couldby believe them, how could they to get me! I sighed , I ended up going back to the dorm. I went to my room, change into some shorts and t-shirt set my alarm and went to bed.

(The next morning)

I woke up to my alarm I got out of bed and looked out the window it was dark out. I got out of bed and got dress in some sweats and a black tank top. I grabbed my shoes and gloves and went up to the roof to get some practice in. There was a chill in the air, there was a slight breeze. I took off my left glove, I flexed my hand looking at the white tattoo.

_"Father of light please answer my call_

_Give me the power of light to protect all"_

There was a flash of white light and a handle of a white and gold sword. I pulled the sword from it sheath, the blade was silver it slightly glowed from the moonlight. I looked at the left side of my back to see my one angel wing. Glowing bright with power, I spread my wing out stretching it out. I took off my other glove, the other tattoo red like blood.

_"Shadows of the dark will hear my call _

_Lend me the power of darkness to kill all"_

A flash of red and a sword with a black blade with red design on the handle came out. when the sword was summoned my other wing was released. The black leather wing, I streched it out, I flexed both. I gripped both swords and started my sparing. I attacked with my right and defended with my left. Using my wings I jumped into the air and attacked the air. After the sun started to rise, I was covered in sweat and breathing hard. I decided to go back to my room, I summoned my sword back where they came making my wings back as well, on the way back I saw Yukio and he looked like he just woke up.

"Good morning Yukio, I see you up early."

"Oh, good morning Miki I could say about you." he said with a smile

I walked back to my room to wash my face. I was washing up when I heard yelling. Then everything got quite then I heard the sound of chopping. I headed downstairs and went to the kichten, I saw Yukio and Rin already there.

"Hey guys what was th-"

I stopped when I saw Mephisto cooking. I was aboustly shocked, never in my time have I seen Mephisto cook.

"Mephisto!" we yelled together

"Does that mean you we're the one cooking for us?" Yukio asked

"No, I'm just the temporary replacement."

"Temporary replacement?" we all said together

"Yes it seems that the chief had boycotted his job. I have to step in. His name is Ukobach. It seems that you have disrupted territories."

Mephisto said to US as we were sitting at the table. I looked down and in front of me was something I didn't want to eat. It was a bowl of something red and was bubbling.

"Mephisto? What in the world is this? I asked

" Oh~ this is some demon style oatmeal."

There was a no at I was going to eat that. I turned and looked at Rin and Yukio. They're eyes were as wide as mine.

"Thanks for the meal!" Rin said

Then he took the bowl and drank the death meal. His body went white, Yukio caught him.

"Nii-san!"

"I see grandma calling to me."

I stared, my eyes wide, now there was no way in hell I was going to eat that. I looked at Mephisto

"You know I'm not that hungry. So I'm just gonna go, bye!"

Without another word i left leaving the boys to defend for themselves.

Yukio's POV

(Time Skip)

It was raining, I was running with my bag over my head trying to get the dorm. When I walked through the doors and and saw a big flash of blue that came from the kitchen. I ran to the door and saw Rin and Ukobach. They we're both out of breath, Rin started to fall I caught Rin.

"Bravo, what excellent duel."

I looked up and saw Mephisto sitting on top of a self.

"What happened here?"

"It was amazing, indeed a battle, the battle of the century!"

It was a cooking battle, between Rin and Ukobach"

I looked behind me and saw Miki, she was wearing a black tank top and sweats. She was rubbing her eyes. Her glasses on her head, after she removed her hand the glasses fell back in place.

"Really?"

"Yeah they were going all day, I couldn't even get something to eat."

Suddenly Rin got up and walked over to Ukobach.

"Let's do it! Let's make the best lunch ever!"

Miki and I rolled our eyes.

"I don't care what you do. I'm going back to bed." Miki turned and walked out. I shook my head and look at the clock it was getting late.

"Nii-san, I think we should get to bed soon too."

Rin looked over at Me and smiled at me.

"Okay!"

Rin's POV

After Yukio and I went back to our room we went to bed. Then I heard a scream, I jump out of bed. Yukio next to me.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Let's go."

I grabbed my sword and ran out the door Yukio right behind me. I ran straight into Miki causing her to stubble, I caught her.

"Thanks" she said

"Yeah"

I let go of her and we ran the stairs, Yukio in front and Miki behind me. We stop in the kitchen and saw a huge demon.

"What the-" I got cut off by Miki

"Ukobach!"

"What!" Yukio and I said When Ukobach move, I saw a huge pot with three girls in it.

"Hey, Yukio aren't those..."

"Those are my classmates." Yukio said

I looked over and saw Miki trying to calm Ukobach down.

"Please stop Ukobac-" Before she could finish her sentence. Ukobach swung his arm and hit Miki. She went flying, I caught her before she could hit the wall. Yukio ran over to us.

"Miki!" Yukio pulled out his gun, but I put my arm to stop him.

"Rin"

He started to say but I put Miki in his arms.

"Ukobach! I thought you said you love it when people enjoy your food!"

Ukobach stopped what he was doing.

"We just wanted you to eat it."

"Did he just speak?" Yukio asked

Miki's POV

I woke from my daze and saw I was in Yukio's arms.

"Could you put me down please."

Yukio looked at at me and asked

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine, no Ukobach didn't speak. It was the girls in the pot." I looked towards the pot.

"Why didn't you eat the lunch we made for you?" one of the girls asked

Rin and I looked at Yukio giving him a stern look.

"So this is all your fault!"

Rin shouted and slapped Yukio on the head. I looked at the table and saw a huge boxed lunch. I opened it and saw a lot of food. I handed a section to Rin.

"Since those girls went through all that trouble to make it. You are going to eat it all!"

I saw Yukio go pale.

"Why me!" I heard him say as I left the room.

(The next morning)

I woke up and got dress and went over to see Yukio. I knocked on the door, I came in and saw Yukio on the phone. I knew it was Mephisto, because I called him last night to give him a heads up about what happened.

"Yes sir. thank you" Yukio ended his call. He looked up at me, he did not look so good.

"Hey Yukio, how are you feeling?"

"I've felt better" he said I smiled. Then the door slammed opened I turned and saw Rin with Ukobach on his shoulder. He was carrying a big boxed lunch with him. Rin walked to Yukio's bed and placed it down.

" Rin what's that?" I asked

"This is a stamina lunch that Ukobach and I made to keep Yukio's strength up"

Rin opened the box and the look on Yukio face was Priceless.

"Eat up" Rin said with a smile.

* * *

**Me : So what you guys think. Read and review.**

**Miki: Come on next time add more action.**

**Me: Ok, don't worry there will be plenty.**


End file.
